A Very Ringy Christmas!
by Shootingstar7123
Summary: The music of Christmas, except, it's not about Christmas anymore! Enjoy songs like Frodo, the Shiny Ring Hobbit and O Ruling Ring! Fun for the whole family!
1. The 12 Days of Christmas

So begins a Very Ringy Christmas!

This is my first attempt at LotR music so be nice please!

And by the way I don't own LotR or Christmas, but if I did you would all give ME presents! MWAHAHA!

Did you know that the day the fellowship left from Rivendell was December 25? Merry Christmas, Frodo! You've won the ring of power and a one way trip to Mordor!

Now, on to the music.

The 12 Days of Christmas:

-On the first day of Christmas Tolkien gave to me one evil ruling ring!

-On the second day of Christmas Tolkien gave to me two tall black towers and one evil ruling ring!

-On the third day of Christmas Tolkien gave to me three silmarils, two tall black towers and one evil ruling ring!

-On the fourth day of Christmas Tolkien gave to me four chubby hobbits, three silmarils, two tall black towers and one evil ruling ring!

-On the fifth day of Christmas Tolkien gave to me five morgul blades! four chubby hobbits, three silmarils, two tall black towers and one evil ruling ring!

-On the sixth day of Christmas Tolkien gave to me six barrow wights, five morgul blades! four chubby hobbits, three silmarils, two tall black towers and one evil ruling ring!

-On the seventh day of Christmas Tolkien gave to me seven ents a-stomping, six barrow wights, five morgul blades! four chubby hobbits, three silmarils, two tall black towers and one evil ruling ring!

-On the eighth day of Christmas Tolkien gave to me eight elven maidens, seven ents a-stomping, six barrow wights, five morgul blades! four chubby hobbits, three silmarils, two tall black towers and one evil ruling ring!

-On the ninth day of Christmas Tolkien gave to me nine screeeching nazgul, eight elven maidens, seven ents a-stomping, six barrow wights, five morgul blades! four chubby hobbits, three silmarils, two tall black towers and one evil ruling ring!

-On the tenth day of Christmas Tolkien gave to me ten dirty rangers, nine screeeching nazgul, eight elven maidens, seven ents a-stomping, six barrow wights, five morgul blades! four chubby hobbits, three silmarils, two tall black towers and one evil ruling ring!

-On the Eleventh day of Christmas Tolkien gave to me eleven orcs a-killing, ten dirty rangers, nine screeeching nazgul, eight elven maidens, seven ents a-stomping, six barrow wights, five morgul blades! four chubby hobbits, three silmarils, two tall black towers and one evil ruling ring!

-On the twelth day of Christmas Tolkien gave to me twelve Frodo fangirls, eleven orcs a-killing, ten dirty rangers, nine screeeching nazgul, eight elven maidens, seven ents a-stomping, six barrow wights, five morgul blades! four chubby hobbits, three silmarils, two tall black towers and one evil ruling ring!

My hands are TIRED. Whew.


	2. Deck the Halls

This one's not very good but I'm posting it anyway. From Sauron's point of view.

Deck the Halls:

Deck my halls with rings of power!

Fa la la la la la la la laaaaaa!

I don't care for frills or flowers!

Fa la la la la la la la laaaaaa!

Follow me in evil measure!

Fa la la la la la la la laaaaaa!

As I search for "precious" treasure!

Fa la la la la la la la laaaaaa!


	3. Hark! The Evil Nazgul Scream

Hark! the Evil Nazgul Scream (hark the herald angels sing):

Hark! the evil nazgul scream,

they are angry for their king!

Lost his precious ring again,

Sauron's going quite insane!

Raze the towns and fields and trees,

Finding it won't be a breeze,

Hark! the evil nazgul scream,

They are angry for their king!

for those who don't know: raze means burn down


	4. O Ruling Ring

O Ruling Ring (O Christmas Tree) :

O ruling ring, o ruling ring

How lovely is your golden band?

O ruling ring, o ruling ring

How lovely is your golden band?

When burning hot,

Your letters show;

One ring to rule them all,

You know.

O ruling ring, o ruling ring

How lovely is your golden band?


	5. Frodo, the Shiny Ring Hobbit

Frodo the Shiny Ring Hobbit (Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer):

Frodo the shiny ring hobbit

Had a very shiny ring,

And if you ever wore it,

It would make the nazgûl scream.

All of the other hobbits

Used to laugh and call him names

They never let poor frodo

Join in any hobbit games!

Then one bright midsummers day

Gandalf came to say:

Frodo with your ring so bright,

You mist ride away tonight.

Then Frodo went to Mordor

Destroyed the ring and, yesiree,

Because of Mr. Frodo

All of Middle Earth is free!

Well, that's it! I hope you liked A Very Ringy Christmas! Now, you can go home and perform it for your family! Sounds like fun, eh?


End file.
